Addiction
by Trufreak89
Summary: To her she was an unavoidable addiction One shot femslash


**Title: **Addiction

**Summary: **She was like an unavoidable addiction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias, or any of the characters.

**Rating: **PG-13

**A/N: **This fic contains femslash; if you don't like it don't read it. It includes character death and an alternate ending to 'Resurrection'.

Lauren watched as Sydney entered the briefing room. She had just returned from a week's leave for personal issues. Mainly that her life was tearing at the seams and she was losing her sanity. That was last week. When she was broken and vulnerable.

Last week when she'd been so desperate for the comfort neither her father nor Vaughn could give her she'd turned to Lauren. A week ago she had pinned the blonde to a wall in the privacy of Marshall's office, her lips instantly attacking Lauren's as the blonde's arms wrapped around her enemy, giving her the comfort she craved from Lauren's husband.

But that was a week ago. And that was a broken Sydney. Not the usual Syd who walked into the briefing room, head held high and a pleasant smile on her face.

All through the meeting Sydney didn't make eye contact with Lauren or either look her way. She wasn't that strong. And looking at her made her stomach tie in knots from the memories that disgusted her mind. In her moment of weakness she had not only kissed another woman but a woman who was her enemy in love and work.

After the meeting Sydney left quickly and headed to the parking lot, going home before she left for her mission later that day, only to be stopped by Lauren waiting by Sydney's car.

Syd stopped by the driver's door where Lauren stood blocking her way. The blonde stared at Sydney's lips hungrily. Aching to taste Sydney Bristow again. Sydney looked down away from the intense gaze of her soul mate's wife and tried to open the car door only to be pressed against Lauren who blocked it.

Without asking permission or caring about the consequences Lauren's mouth moved forward and claimed Sydney's lips after a week of withdrawal from them.

Kissing Sydney for the first time in a week felt like having her first drop of coffee after three months of withdrawal, it warmed Lauren's senses, bringing them back to life when she long thought they were gone, sparking an unlimited supply of energy within her body that had been locked up for far too long.

Lauren's body pressed against Sydney's further as she craved to touch the object of her obsession. She had dreamed of the moment she could have Sydney Bristow moaning into her mouth as their tongues waged a battle for control.

Eventually the two parted panting for air and that was when Lauren said three fatal words that she would never have allowed to leave her lips if her brain hadn't been starved of oxygen from kissing her. "I love you."

Sydney pushed her away as common sense returned her moral values and intelligence. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked at Lauren with a gaze of disgust and hate. Lauren was mentally cursing herself for declaring her feelings for the woman who was besotted with her husband.

"Sydney I can explain…" At Sydney's cold glare she stopped. She couldn't explain. Her only explanation would involve telling Sydney of her obsession with her, the endless months she'd craved to be with her, to touch her, to taste her. Explaining would only make things worse.

Sydney got into her car and drove off as fast as the speed limit would allow, perhaps a little faster. She needed to get away from Lauren, to be far from her lustful gaze and teasing tongue.

Sitting alone in her apartment she thought of Danny, Noah, Francie, Will and Vaughn, people who have loved her in one way or another and either died or had their lives ruined because of it.

When her cell phone rang it startled her out of her thoughts and she found Lauren was calling. She wrestled with her conscience and her fear as the cell continued to ring in her hand. Eventually she accepted the call, Lauren's British accent emitting from the phone.

"We need to talk."

"About?" Sydney's tone was cold and sharp and Lauren cringed at the knowledge that it was because of her.

"Sydney, we can act like children or we can deal with this in a mature way…"

"The old SD-6, meet there at eight." She hung up before Lauren could argue.

After two and a half years Sydney found that the old SD-6 headquarters had not been changed in the slightest. The debris and signs of the assault on SD-6 were still clearly evident and as Sydney sat on her old desk staring at the spot where she and Vaughn had kissed she was hit by all of the pain and anguish she had encountered since joining SD-6.

Eventually she had lost those dear to her to death, fear and reality. She watched as Lauren walked into the main room where employees used to sit and work hard at their desks, believing they were fighting the good fight, when in reality they were being used.

"Hello." Lauren didn't know what to say as she stood in front of Sydney. "We need to talk." The line was such a cliché but in their circumstances it was necessary. Sydney nodded.

"You can't love me." Sydney stated. "People who love me get hurt…and I don't want to los-" Sydney stopped before she got herself in trouble. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"That wasn't what you were going to say." Lauren objected.

Sydney stared at the woman with tired eyes and shook her head. "No, no it wasn't. I don't want to lose you Lauren." Lauren stood astonished at what Sydney had said. "My life has been so confusing lately and on top of that I've been trying to deal with this...attraction I have…for you."

Lauren leant in for another kiss but Sydney pulled away this time. "I can't risk having my heart broken again." She kissed Lauren's cheek. "I want you but I will never love you." She walked out leaving the blonde desperate for her next taste of Sydney Bristow; she didn't have to wait long.

Palermo-Several months later 

Sydney fell to the ground as Lauren finally got the better of her. She holds her gun to Sydney's forehead. "It doesn't have to be this way." She states, desire clear in her eyes. "I still love you Sydney, but I will only give you one chance. Join me and you will live."

Sydney surprised her by pushing herself up and claming her lips. Lauren was so lost in the kiss she didn't feel Sydney reaching for her hand, before Lauren could react Sydney had squeezed her finger that held the trigger and a bullet went soaring from the gun into Sydney's chest.

The kiss ended then and Sydney fell back to the ground. She held a small cocky smile, she had given up her life but she knew one thing for sure Lauren loved her enough to make things right. She seized Sydney's lips again as the life drained from her and pressed the gun to her temple, as Sydney struggled for her last breath the gun fired and the two woman lay dead together. Lauren couldn't live on without being able to quench her addiction for Sydney Bristow. She may have lost her life, but in the end Sydney had won, thanks to Lauren no one would hurt her again.

Fin.


End file.
